


i can and i will (redeem myself)

by triburnt



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys Centric, Daenerys is not mad, F/F, Fluff, Jon is NOT a Targaryen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, danarya, dany loves her family, i’m trying to fix things ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triburnt/pseuds/triburnt
Summary: A continuation of what happened after Game of Thrones ended. A danarya story.orMe basically trying to make the shit pile that is GOT better.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	i can and i will (redeem myself)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i was really missing dany today so i thought i would write a fic where she comes back. and i love danarya so obviously it would have to be about them.  
> arya might not be in it until a couple chapters have passed though so bear with me please:)  
> hope you enjoy!!
> 
> ps. let’s just pretend that jon was never a targaryen. in this he’s just ned’s bastard.

Daenerys woke with a start, gasping for air. She felt numbness all over her body, but at the same time, an overpowering burning sensation. It was refreshing. She squinted at the ceiling, trying to recognize where she was. All she saw was beige. _A tent._ She moved her eyes around to try and see anything else. Her eyes drifted to a woman, clad in red, staring at her. 

“You’re awake.” The mysterious woman said. Daenerys tried to speak, but was unable to. The woman caught on and was quick to explain. “You’re going to feel strange for a very little amount of time. Don’t worry.” She reached for a water skin on a table next to her and held it to Daenerys’ lips. “Here, drink.” The woman held the back of her head to let Daenerys drink the contents. 

She marveled at the taste of the cool water. The numbness in her body was starting to fade. She had many questions for the mysterious woman. Daenerys decided she had drunk enough, so she found the strength to lift her arm and lightly nudge the woman’s arm. She took the hint. 

“Do you know who I am?” The woman asked as she helped Daenerys prop herself up. She looked down at her body and realized she was naked. A slight flush colored her cheeks. Her hair was unbraided and loose. She was laying on a small bed, wrapped in a thin fur. Daenerys cleared her throat. 

“No, but you look like a Red Woman.” She croaked. Dany cleared her throat again. “Do you know who I am?” 

“Of course. You are Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First men, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Protector of the Realm, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons.” Daenerys quirked an eyebrow at this. A frown landed on her face, thinking of how Missandei always used to recite her titles. 

The woman continued. “I am not a Red Woman. I am much more than a Red Woman. My abilities have greater power and usefulness. My name is Alaenes and I was sent by the gods to fix what has been broken.” Dany’s eyebrows shot up. “I can show you a small fraction of what my power can and has done, but first you must know. Before you see, you must remember.” 

Alaenes pressed two of her fingers to Dany’s temple. Daenerys saw flashes of memories resurfacing from all throughout her life. Everything. 

She saw a young Viserys and herself. The house with the red door and lemon tree outside. Viserys talking continuously about his goal of taking the Iron Throne back. Viserys abusing her. Seeing Drogo for the first time. Their wedding. Jorah Mormont. Illyrio gifting her with three dragon eggs. Drogo raping her. Herself falling in love with Drogo. The swell of her impregnated belly. The dreams of dragons and fire. Eating the stallion’s heart. Cheering crowds. Traveling with the Dothraki. Viserys dying. Drogo getting cut. The Magei. Childbirth. Drogo dying. Walking into Dorgo’s burning pire with her dragon eggs. Coming out unharmed with three newborn dragons. 

Naming her dragons: Drogon, Rheagal, and Viserion. Traveling day after day with her Dothraki people. _Her_ goal of reclaiming the Iron Throne. Qarth. The House of the Undying. 

The visions started to speed up. 

Missandei. The Unsullied. Her dragons growing. Freeing slaves. Yunkai. Freeing slaves. Mhysa. 

The visions started to go even faster. 

Meereen. Her and Daario Naharis. Grey Worm and Missandei. A burned child’s bones dropped at her feet by the father. Jorah’s betrayal. Killing the masters. The Uprising. Drogon. Jorah’s return with Tyrion Lannister. 

Faster. 

Her naming Tyrion: Hand of the Queen. Jorah confessing his love for her and leaving to find a cure for his greyscale. Ships. Sailing for Westeros. 

_Faster._

Her arrival at her birthplace, Dragonstone. Varys. Planning to take back her rightful throne from Cersei Lannister without hurting thousands of innocents. Jon Snow and his request for her help in fighting the Night king and the Dead. Traveling to Winterfell. Jon talking about his siblings, Bran, Sansa, and Arya. Her love for Jon. His love for her. 

_Faster, Faster._

Arrival at Winterfell. Meeting Sansa and her disapproving looks. Planning for the battle against the Night King. The Night King killing Viserion. The Long Night. Arya Stark killing the Night King. The celebrations after. The funeral. Kissing the top of Jorah’s tear soaked head. His lifeless body getting burned. Her, Jon, Missandei, Tyrion, Grey Worm, and the rest of her armies heading to King's Landing to take back her throne. 

_Faster, Faster, Faster._

Flying over and burning Greyjoy ships. Rhaegal getting killed. Sheer anger. Missandei getting captured. Cersei Lannister beheading Missandei. Pure fire biting to the rim inside her. _The dragon had awoken_. 

_Faster!_

The bells ringing. Hatred. Burning down everything and everyone in King’s Landing. Victory. Breaking the wheel. Tyrion throwing the Hand of the Queen pin. Placing her hand on the Iron Throne. Talking to Jon. Kissing him. Feeling a sharp pain. Looking down to see a dagger sticking out of her chest. Looking at Jon, not believing the betrayal. Falling to the ground. Hearing Drogon’s shrill screech. And then nothing. Absolutely nothing. 

The visions stopped. 

Daenerys looked at Alaenes with a mix of surprise, horror, and grief. A single tear fell down Dany’s cheek. 

“Oh, gods. What have I done?” Her tone laced with regret. Alaenes simply smiled sadly. 

“Do you understand why I am here? What I’ve been sent to do? What I’ve been sent here for?” Alaenes asked. Dany shook her head. “I’ve been sent for you. Things didn’t end the way they should have and now there is a new prophecy. A prophecy that must be fulfilled. I am here to simply guide you. You have to make the right decisions now. You have to make things right. Make them as they should.” She stood up and walked to the opening flaps of the tent. She pointed to a blue dress with trousers that looked strikingly similar to ones she had worn before. “Put those on and then come outside. Now that you know, you can see.” A small smile started to play on her lips. “I think you’re rather going to enjoy this part.”

And with that, Alaenes left the tent, leaving Daenerys to take in everything she just said. As the flaps swung behind her, a fresh breeze blew, swirling around inside the tent. Dany wiped her face. Any love she ever felt for Jon Snow was now gone. Disintegrated into thin air after what he did. Of course Dany knew why he killed her, but she was back now. And the fact that he did kill her still stood. 

Dany sighed and shakily stood up from the bed. She walked as gracefully as she could over to the clothing set out for her and put it on. She composed herself and exited the tent. 

When she stepped outside of the tent flaps, she immediately knew where she was. Where Drogo burned. Where her conquest started. Where her dragons were born. _Drogon must have taken me here after I died, seeing as this place was his earliest memory._

The dragon must have sensed that his mother was thinking of him since Dany heard a loud roar above her. She looked up to find Drogon circling above her. He flew down to her side. She held her hand out to him and he eagerly rubbed his nose to her palm. 

Then, Dany heard another roar above her. She looked up and what she saw caused her breath to hitch. 

_Rhaegal and Viserion. In the flesh._

“Viserion! Rhaegal!” The dragon queen shouted to her long lost dragons as they flew down to her. As soon as they landed, she ran as fast as she could to her sons. They both lowered their heads. She tried to embrace them the best she could. When they were babies, they would be able to sit on her shoulder. Now, they were so large that the palm of Dany’s hand wouldn't be large enough to cover one scale. She laughed to herself with tears in her eyes. She turned her head and beckoned Drogon over to join the family reunion. The largest dragon took two ground shaking steps and he was beside his brothers, receiving love from their mother. 

Dany spun around, searching for Alaenes. She spotted the woman next to the entrance of the tent, watching the scene intently. Dany left her sons to spend time with each other. She made her way over to Alaenes. 

“Thank you. I have no idea what is happening at the moment, but I do know that you brought my children back. And myself. I am eternally grateful and forever in your debt.” Daenerys thanked her wholeheartedly. 

Alaenes gave her a small smile. “You are eternally welcome, Your Grace. But there’s more.” The priestess walked over to a tent next to the one Daenerys had been occupying and entered it. Dany was so caught up in the return of her dragons that she didn’t even notice the second tent. A few moments later and Alaenes came out of the tent with two people. Two very special people. Two people who Dany had missed tremendously. 

_Jorah and Missandei._

She was running faster than she ever had before. They were running too, with bright, beaming smiles on their faces. When they collided, Dany enveloped them in a hug. She started sobbing. She pulled away to look at their faces. 

Jorah took her face in his hands and planted a soft kiss on her forehead with tears of his own in his eyes. “Khaleesi. Welcome back.” A choked up laugh escaped her. 

“Thank you, Ser Jorah. And thank you for what you did for me at the battle against the Night King. You were protecting me, as always.” She smiled. He let go of her face and beamed back at her. Daenerys turned to Missandei and pulled her into a tight hug. 

“Oh, Missandei. I missed you so much.” She pulled back. 

“I did too, Daenerys.” She smiled. “Alaenes explained to us what happened after both of us died. And she told us how it happened.” 

“Yes.” Daenerys said solemnly and looked down. “I burned all those people. I turned into the thing I feared most.” 

“Yes and no, Khaleesi.” Missandei said. “We know _why_ it happened. We know why you burned King’s Landing.” She put a finger under Dany’s chin and lifted her head up. “We know the reason why and it’s alright.” She looked to Alaenes. 

“The Targaryens all went mad in the end. Whether it was because of paranoia, fear, worry, _loss_.” Daenerys’ only got more confused as the woman continued to explain. “It is beyond the common knowledge today, but to put it in understandable words, the Targaryens went mad because of their dragon blood. Yes, it allows you to walk into fire and come out unharmed, but it also affects the way the Targaryens think. How they act. How they feel. You, Daenerys Targaryen, are a dragon. Just as some of your ancestors were.” Daenerys’ face showed realization. “Everything is fine now. I balanced your mind and body. You and any other Targaryens to come are now free of the potential to go mad.” 

“I- I don’t know what to say, Alaenes. Thank you. What do we do now?” Dany asked. 

“Well, things in Westeros are different now. After Jon Snow killed you, your black dragon burned the iron throne to liquid. And as it seems, the wheel has been broken. The great houses of Stark, Arryn, Baratheon, Lannister, Greyjoy, Tully, and Martell are all united and leading the Seven Kingdoms. Brandon Stark remains in Kings Landing as King. Sansa Stark has declared that the North would be a separate kingdom and is now Queen in the North. Jon Snow was exiled to go beyond the wall.” Alaenes explained. She was about to continue, but Dany cut her off. 

“And what of Arya Stark?” Dany asked curiously. 

“She is currently leading a group of her own ships to find what is west of Westeros. I’m sorry to say that she will be disappointed when she finds out that it’s Essos.” Alaenes winced. 

“How can it be Essos?” Jorah asked. 

“The world is round, Ser Jorah Mormont.” Alaenes brushed off. “It always has been.” 

Dany giggles at his astonished expression. “Well, do I still have friends in Essos?” She asked Alaenes. 

“Yes, my Queen. Meereen is still being taken care of by Daario Naharis. The city remains faithful to the Breaker of Chains.” Alaenes contributed. 

“Good. That’s where we will go. Once we are there, I will send out letters to all the great houses in Westeros, explaining what I, myself, have just discovered about Targaryen history. I will ask them to come here to Meereen or us to them so I can apologize for all the faults my family and I have caused. I will also write to the great cities in Essos to educate them on the current situation. I pose no threat to anyone. All I want to do is apologize and explain. I will pardon Jon Snow. He did what he had to do and I hold nothing against him. I think it’s highly unlikely that anyone would listen to me, but I still have to try to redeem myself.” Daenerys said confidently. She turned to her dragons. “We will take the dragons to Meereen when night falls.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked it! i’ll post another chapter as soon as i can. tell me what you think so far!!


End file.
